


Test Subject

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: Molly gets chosen at random to test some brand-new products when the box arrives, she doesn’t realise what she had agreed too.





	Test Subject

When Molly got the email asking if she would be willing to test some brand-new items for their brand Molly didn’t even give it a second look. She had tested for this company before, trying out some of their brand-new lipsticks, their new underwear, and even their brand-new limited addition kettles. All the products were very good and she got to keep them for free. So, when she got another email saying she had been picked once more to try out some products she didn’t hesitate to agree and simply wait for the package. 

Although now the package was here, she wished she did read on, knowing what the products were before agreeing to try them out. Sat with a large glass of wine staring down at a box of brand new never been tried out before sex toys. Her eyes danced over to the screen where she saw the deadline for the report, the 19th of March, well today was the 17th, so she had 2 days to experiment. 

Molly wasn’t one for using toys, she wasn’t one for self-pleasuring much in general if she was honest, she did what was needed whenever she needed it and then left herself alone until her natural urges became too strong to ignore. She had never really experimented with any toys, once during sex with one of her ex’s but that wasn’t for her benefit at all. 

Taking a large nervous gulp of wine, she decided to close her laptop and grab the television remote. Flicking on the TV and found herself a romantic comedy film that was currently on. Leaning back against the sofa as she continued to nurse her glass of wine.

Every now and then her eyes glance at the box of toys, then shaking off the idea and looking back at the screen. Before she knew it, her glass was empty. She got up and ended up falling back on the sofa, the alcohol clearly going straight to her head. Biting her bottom lip her eyes trailed from the empty glass to the box, her eyes caught a pink weird shaped toy. Her hand going forwards hesitantly and picking it up. Each toy came with a simple ‘How to use it guide’, picking it up she started to read what to do with this toy. 

She bit her lip a little as she read the guide, she felt like she was reading a dirty book. Halfway through her phone started to ring loudly, jumping as it scared her, dropping the small book and quickly fumbled to pick it up again, shoving it in the box before focusing on her ringing phone. Grabbing it off the table and very quickly picking it up before checking who it was. 

“Hello?”

“Molly, ah glad you picked up, are you at the morgue?”

She knew that voice better than she knew anyone else’s. 

“Sherlock?”

“Yes? Who else?”

“I-“

“Are you at the morgue?” 

She blinked, the alcohol making her responses a little slow to his interruption to his own question, she mumbled letting her brain catch up a second before finally answering the impatient detective. 

“No, I’m on mornings currently, so not there now.” 

She spoke, her body relaxing just by listening to the man’s voice. He was perfect, every woman’s fantasy, defiantly hers. With a soft happy sigh, she leaned back against the sofa, her hand moving to rest on her chest, a thing she did for comfort. 

“Are you drunk?”

Dam, she was busted. 

“No.”

“Yes, you are? Do I need to come over there?”

Her eyes suddenly darted to the box on her coffee table, the idea of Sherlock turning up and seeing that collection, she shook her head quickly but realised he couldn’t see her. 

“No, I’m going to bed soon.”

Sherlock went silent, Molly could almost see the frown on his face, he would know something is different, he knew Molly only drank when she was overwhelmed and needed to relax quickly, she really hoped he didn’t decide to just come over. He let out a soft rumbled hum which instantly ran shivers down Molly’s spine. Her intoxicated state making her unable to control her body’s reactions. The hand on her chest went under her own blouse, her fingers teasing her own breast through her bra as if she’d forgotten Sherlock was on the phone.

“So, I will come on in tomorrow…”

Sherlock started to speak about his case from today and what he will be using the lab for, the fact he was going into so much detail about it showed be had spent most of the day alone, clearly John didn’t join him on this case, although this moment in time Molly was using the low rumbled words of the man she’d been lusting for years, as a tool to relax herself. Closing her eyes, she let out a few hums, so he believed she was listening to him. Her hand now in her bra, fingers very gently running over her own skin, fingertips ever so slightly brushing over her own nipple, feeling it go hard under her own touch. He was relaxing her just that bit too much. 

Feeling the familiar tingles in her stomach starting to bubble up in the pit of her stomach, the tingling sensation moving down between her legs, her body relaxing as she felt the dampness start to pool in the underwear. 

Her fingers continuously teasing her own hard nipple as the detective continued to talk proudly through what he did on the case today, although Molly’s mind was elsewhere. The small glint of pleasure she got from playing with her breast wasn’t enough anymore, without even realising her hand went down south, sliding into her leggings then into her damp knickers. God that man had an effect on her. Her mouth opened as she felt her own finger run over her damp folds, getting it wet by moving it over herself slowly. Her hips arched just a little as her legs opened more willingly, letting her hand have much easier access. After teasing her own entrance a few times and allowing her finger to get moist, she then runs her finger over her clit, there her eyes shot open and she gasps rather loudly through the sudden shot of pleasure.  
Sherlock then at that moment stopped talking having noticed the gasp. 

“Uh… Molly?” 

Her hand being instantly pulled out of her pants she sat up embarrassed and blushing like mad. 

“Oh… sorry… stumped my foot, I uh should go to bed now, see you tomorrow!”

Before he could even reply she very quickly hung up the phone. Putting her phone down she groaned as she begged he didn’t realise what she’d been doing while on the phone to him.

Her eyes darted to her phone for a second and then trailed over to the box, between her legs now throbbing for attention as she had teased herself to the max. Biting her bottom lip, she quickly took off her clothes. She had toys to experiment with and in this state, it would be rude to let them go to waste. 

Once naked she looked back at the box, picking up what she knew was a type of vibrator, with a small bit that would be inserted in her, then the rest cupped her dampness, it came with a remote and several settings she could play with. Looking at the toy, soft layer or purple provided on top of the electronics. Pressing the button her eyes widened at the strength of the vibration just on setting one.

Her eyes dark her skin flushed Molly almost couldn’t cope with not knowing the feeling any longer, moving to kneel on the sofa, facing the back, one hand on the back of the sofa for support while she leaned forward, opened her legs and very gently inserted the toy. A soft shocking gasp escaped from her as the small amount of vibrations started to go through her walls internally. Once fitted she adjusted the toy so the little nub sticking above the small inserted part was now touching her clit. 

Molly let out a very loud moan, the brand-new vibrating sensation running over her very sensitive nub. Sherlock's voice still lingering in her head as she used her hand to push the toy harder against her core, desperate for more friction. The unfortunates of this toy are it didn’t give her the friction she needed. Grunting she decided to focus on the vibrations, for now, pressing the button again and it simply got stronger. Her other hand gripped the sofa as her hips jerked at the sudden intense vibration. Her moans got more rapid now, body starting to build up ache for release. 

“Oh… Sherlock look what you do to me!” 

She moans out loudly, her hips continuously jerking as she felt her orgasm coming closer. The vibrations making the pit of her stomach tighten, her knees shake and with a loud moan, she mumbled the detective's name. She decided to be more brave, pressing the button once more and the toy was on a max setting. She had never felt pleasure like it, one hand keeping the toy in place as her body shook while the other gripped the sofa, her head flung back a little, back arching and suddenly she orgasmed hard. 

“Sherlock!”

Her body jerked as the lingering much-needed orgasm shot through her like electric.

Flopping down on the sofa, whining as her body tingled with delight, laying on her back now and stopping the vibrations. Panting hard as she giggled, she surprised herself, she didn't think she could do something like this. She groaned as she slowly pulled the toy out of herself. Seeing her juices all over it made her blush, grabbing her trousers and used it as a quick cloth to clean it off. 

Biting her bottom lip, she looked back at the box, seeing the other toys, curiosity taking over as she went to pick up another toy. Although just then she heard a very faint noise from her phone. Eyes dashing back, she taped the screen and instantly saw she hadn’t hung up on Sherlock. 

Picking up the phone slowly she put it to her hear to see if she could hear anything, begging he hadn’t heard what she’d just done. 

As if he knew she just put her phone to her ear he spoke.

“Now Miss Hooper, sure you don’t want me to come over?”


End file.
